icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
David Ling
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Halifax, NS, CAN | draft = 179th overall | draft_year = 1993 | draft_team = Quebec Nordiques | career_start = 1991 | career_end = |}} David Ling (born January 9, 1975 in Halifax, Nova Scotia) is a Canadian professional ice hockey forward who is currently under contract with the Pusteral-Val Pusteria Wolves of the Serie A. Ling was drafted by the Quebec Nordiques with the 179th overall pick in the 1993 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Junior Hockey Ling played with the Charlottetown Abbies for 3 seasons and in his third seasonMRJHL as a 17 year old in 1991–92, as he scored 33 goals, 75 points and 270 PIM in only 30 games. Ling also played eight games with the St. Michael's Buzzers of the OHA, earning 19 points. Ling made his OHL debut during the 1992–93 season, as he had 17 goals, 63 points and 275 PIM in 64 games with the Kingston Frontenacs. Ling had a solid playoff with Kingston, as he had 15 points in 16 games, helping the club to the third round of the post-season. In the 1993–94 season, Ling improved his numbers, scoring 37 goals and 77 points in 61 games, as well as accumulating 254 PIM. Ling then chipped in with six points in six playoff games for the Frontenacs. Ling saw his numbers explode during the 1994–95, as he finished second in the league with 135 points, as he scored an OHL high 61 goals, along with 74 assists, helping lead the Frontenacs to best record in the East Division. Ling continued his dominate season in the playoffs, scoring seven goals and 15 points in only six games, as the Frontenacs were upset in the first round while playing with a broken thumb. Ling was awarded the Red Tilson Trophy, awarded to the most outstanding player in the OHL, the Jim Mahon Memorial Trophy, which is awarded to the highest scoring right winger in the OHL, as well as CHL Player of the Year.Kingston's Ling tops junior balloting Ling would eventually see his number 17 raised to the rafters, as the Frontenacs honoured his number. Professional career Quebec Nordiques Ling was drafted by the Quebec Nordiques in the seventh round, 179th overall in the 1993 NHL Entry Draft. On June 21, 1995, Ling would have his rights transferred to the Colorado Avalanche as the Nordiques relocated to Denver, Colorado to begin play in 1995-96. He would not stay in Colorado for very long, as on July 7, 1995, the Avalanche traded Ling and Colorado's ninth round draft pick in the 1995 NHL Entry Draft to the Calgary Flames for the Flames ninth round draft pick in the same draft. Calgary Flames Ling made his professional hockey debut with the Saint John Flames of the AHL during the 1995-96 season, scoring 24 goals and 56 points in 75 games with Saint John, while registering 179 PIM. Ling then appeared in nine playoff games for Saint John, earning five assists. He began the 1996-97 season with Saint John once again, however, Ling appeared in only five games, getting two assists. On October 24, 1996, Calgary traded Ling and the Flames sixth round draft pick in the 1998 NHL Entry Draft to the Montreal Canadiens for Scott Fraser. Montreal Canadiens Ling would continue the 1996-97 season with the Fredericton Canadiens of the AHL, where he scored 22 goals, 58 points and 240 PIM in 48 games. Ling also made his NHL debut during the season, going pointless in two games with the Montreal Canadiens. Ling began the 1997–98 season with Fredericton once again, where in 67 games, he had 25 goals and 66 points. Ling also appeared in one game with Montreal, where he did not earn a point. On March 14, 1998, the Canadiens traded Ling to the Chicago Blackhawks for Martin Gendron. Chicago Blackhawks Ling finished out the 1997–98 season with the Indianapolis Ice of the IHL, where he had 14 points in 12 games, then earning five points in five playoff games. On September 3, 1998, Ling signed with the Kansas City Blades of the IHL, however, the Blackhawks retained his NHL rights. He had a very solid 1998–99 season in Kansas City, scoring 30 goals and 72 points in 82 games, however, he recorded only a goal in three playoff games with the Blades. Ling returned to Kansas City for the 1999-00 season, as he had an even better season with the Blades, recording 35 goals and 83 points in 82 games. On August 11, 2000, the Blackhawks traded Ling to the Dallas Stars for future considerations. Dallas Stars Ling was sent to the Dallas Stars IHL affiliate for the 2000–01 season, where he struggled offensively, as his numbers dropped to 15 goals and 43 points in 79 games with the Utah Grizzlies. On July 7, 2001, Ling left the Stars as a free agent, as he signed with the Columbus Blue Jackets. Columbus Blue Jackets Ling spent most of the 2001–02 season with the Blue Jackets AHL affiliate, the Syracuse Crunch, where he had 19 goals and 60 points in 71 games. In the playoffs, he had 10 points in 10 games. Ling also returned to the NHL in 2001–02, where he played in five games with the Columbus Blue Jackets, earning no points while having seven minutes in penalties. Ling played a majority of the 2002–03 season with Syracuse, as he had 41 points in 46 games. He was then called up to Columbus, where he finished the season with the Blue Jackets, earning five points in 35 games. The 2003–04 season was spent mostly in Columbus, where Ling appeared in 50 games, earning three points and 98 PIM. Ling also appeared in 14 games with Syracuse, where he had seven goals and 17 points, before adding an assist in seven playoff games. On July 29, 2004, Ling signed with the Toronto Maple Leafs as a free agent. Toronto Maple Leafs With the 2004–05 NHL lockout cancelling the NHL season, Ling spent the entire season with the St. John's Maple Leafs of the American Hockey League, where he had 28 goals and 88 points in 80 games. Ling then added two points and 43 PIM in five playoff games. Ling left the Maple Leafs organization after only one season, as he signed with Spartak Moscow of the RSL. Russian Super League Ling played the 2005–06 season with Spartak Moscow of the RSL, where he had 15 goals and 32 points in 50 games. He then added two goals and three points in three playoff games. In 2006–07, Ling moved to HC Dynamo Moscow, where he had 26 points in 42 games, followed by three points in three playoff games. Toronto Maple Leafs Ling returned to North America on July 9, 2007, when he signed with the Toronto Maple Leafs once again. He spent the entire 2007–08 season with the Toronto Marlies of the American Hockey League, where he scored 17 goals and 59 points in 71 games. Ling had a solid playoff run with the Marlies, earning 14 points in 17 games. Europe Ling left for Europe for the 2008–09 season, as he played for EHC Biel of National League A, where he had 22 points in 33 games. Ling then moved to Jokerit of the SM-liiga, as he earned 13 points in 23 games. He played for Jokerit in the playoffs, earning three points in five games. Career statistics References External links * * Category:Born in 1975 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:EHC Biel players Category:Fredericton Canadiens players Category:Amur Khabarovsk players Category:HC Dynamo Moscow players Category:HC Spartak Moscow players Category:Indianapolis Ice players Category:Jokerit players Category:Kansas City Blades players Category:Kingston Frontenacs alumni Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Saint John Flames players Category:St. John's Maple Leafs players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Toronto Marlies players Category:Utah Grizzlies (IHL) players Category:HC Pustertal-Val Pusteria players Category:Charlottetown Abbies alumni